


Not As It Seems XXI

by eliniel



Series: Not As It Seems Series [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: When Emet-Selch doesn't return before a big storm hits, the Warrior of Light goes to find him.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Not As It Seems Series [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175447
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Not As It Seems XXI

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of 5.2 and the addition to umbrellas to the game (and also to keep me from wandering into the spoiler channels of discord)!

I peered up at the chronometer on the wall next to the fireplace. I clicked my tongue when I saw how late it had gotten and tilted my head back to the book I was reading. A few moments later, I pursed my lips, my eyes shooting to the window as raindrops beginning to splatter against the glass in the fading, dreary light. 

_ Where was he? _

With a sharp exhale through my nose, I slid my gaze back to the page as I attempted to push it from my mind, crossing my legs and sitting back in my seat, trying to get comfortable. I glossed over the words however, my mind refusing to focus on them.

_ He was always back by sunset. _

Finally, after a few more long moments, I huffed and shut the book harder than I had meant to, the sound echoing in my empty house. I set it down onto the table next to the couch and leaned my elbow on the cushioned arm. I set my cheek into my palm and stared into the fire. I sighed, feeling the restlessness and impatience in my body as the fingers of my other hand began drumming against my thigh.

It  _ was _ odd, afterall. I had made and eaten dinner by myself when the Ascian usually joined me. And now, there I was sitting on the couch,  _ alone _ . 

Not that I  _ expected _ him to be there with me. I was sure he had his own business to take care of and I had spent many a night without him in the past. But after settling into a routine like the one we shared...surely he could have at least  _ informed _ me that he would be late. 

Slowly, my eyes wandered back to the window. I could hear the rain beating down on my roof now and I bit my lip. We  _ were _ in for a nasty storm. 

Hopefully he hadn’t...somehow gotten caught in it?

No, that was ridiculous. I huffed a laugh at myself for thinking such a thing. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. He was an  _ Ascian, _ for Twelve’s sakes.

My brow furrowed.

… An Ascian with a penchant for sleeping in trees-

I stood quickly, worry churning in my thoughts. He-he wouldn't be out sleeping in this  _ mess _ , would he? 

I bit my lip, stealing one last glance out the window, watching as puddles formed in the cobbled pathways of the Lavender Beds. 

Surely, he wasn’t out there but...there was no harm in  _ making sure _ right?

I nodded to myself as my resolve strengthened and I decided to go take a quick look.

I rushed to the door and easily lifted my coat from where it hung, then shrugged into it and grabbed the umbrella from its place on the next hook over before I swung the door open and headed outside. 

I opened my umbrella as I stepped out in the downpour, boots splashing in the small pool of water collecting in my yard when I stepped off of the bottom stair and took a look around, straining to see my surroundings. It was so dark already- almost too dark to see with the oncoming night paired with the storm clouds high above.

“There’s...no way he could be sleeping through this, right?” I asked myself aloud as I held my hand out in front of me, summoning a ball of Verfire to light my path, then took off in the direction of the wooded area near my house. 

He could have, in truth, been anywhere in Eorzea. Anywhere in the universe. But I had seen him eye the small forest from time to time when we took our short reprieves in my home. I didn’t know  _ why _ the woods seemed to soothe him, and loathe as I was to admit...I had never bothered to ask.

How...uncaring I seemed. 

But, with a sigh, I trudged on through the thick, wet grass.

When I entered the trees, I lifted my hand, illuminating the branches, inspecting them carefully as I searched for him.

With spring  _ barely _ gracing Eorzea, there were nothing more than buds of leaves on the branches. 

The thought of it made me frown. If he was truly out here, he would be  _ soaked _ . He once told me his mortal vessel could still get sick and-

My eyes widened and I sucked in a sharp breath, coming to a sudden stop, a dark form appearing in my peripherals nearly causing me to trip. I moved my arm in front of me so the light caught it and blinked down as I beheld Emet-Selch sitting on the  _ ground _ , leaning against the trunk of a large tree with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. 

His brow was furrowed as water dripped off of his nose and chin, his entire body tense and shivering.

My breath caught and I quickly moved to slide my coat off of my shoulders, the ball of flame coming to a float in the air between us.

Thank the Twelve I had decided to come look for him. He had to be  _ freezing _ , even under all those layers.

And he called  _ me _ reckless. 

I clicked my tongue and shook my head as I laid my heavy coat over top of him, then held my umbrella out so that it covered him instead. 

Not that it would help much at this point, but perhaps he would be-

Before I realized what was happening- before my reflexes could respond, his hand shot out at me, roughly taking my outstretched wrist as he stood in a fluid motion. My coat fell to the wet ground in a heap and he twisted my arm in his unrelenting hold until I dropped the umbrella.

A pained whimper escaped me as he spun us around, releasing my arm only to catch my throat and throw me against the tree. The breath was knocked from me upon impact, shock freezing me into place as he descended upon me, teeth bared and pale golden eyes nearly glowing with anger and fear as they glinted off the light of my fire spell. 

“Emet-Selch-,” I choked out. His hand trembled as his fingers tightened around my neck in response, his chest heaving with deep, unsteady breaths. 

A terrified shiver ran up my spine at the feral intensity he was exuding. I had never seen this side of him- and I hoped I never would again.

We stared at each other in a stunned silence for long moments, water quickly seeping into my clothes, soaking my hair and streaming down my face. He slowly came to his senses, his features softening as he began to realize who I was. 

“Oh, hero,” he began, voice wavering slightly and so quiet that I almost didn’t catch it with the sound of the rainfall around us. “It’s you.” I swallowed audibly and released a shaky breath as I nodded. He looked from side-to-side, brow furrowing. “What are you doing out in this weather?”

I opened my mouth to respond, but his gaze slid down to his hand, still wrapped around my throat. 

Immediately, he released me, pulling his arm back and blinked down at the palm of his glove in surprise. I slumped against the trunk of the tree, trying to calm the trembling in my own body as I sucked in deep breaths. 

“I-I’m sorry,” I stuttered between calming breaths. “I didn’t mean to-to startle you.”

“It’s not your fault,” he said with a shake of his head, waving me off as he tried to fit that apathetic mask of his back on, though his face remained troubled. “It’s not as if I greeted you with a warm welcome.”

“Are...you alright?” I asked as I searched his expression, worry finding its way back to the edges of my mind. I lifted my hand to brush away some soaked strands of hair that had clung to his face in his movement before placing it against his cheek. He closed his eyes, breathing a relieved sigh at my touch.

“I am...not fond of the rain,” he admitted after a few seconds, opening his eyes and peering up to the dark sky, drops raining down on his face. My arm fell from his cheek, returning to my side. “It’s cold and wet and brings about the worst sort of dreams.” I pursed my lips.

“You...could have just come home where it’s warm and dry.” 

“ _ Home _ ,” he muttered quietly, huffing a humourless laugh as his gaze dropped to the side. “I fell asleep long before the storm began, I’m afraid.”

“Do you want to tell me about it? Your dream?” 

“Truth be told, Warrior of Light, I am not so sure it is something you’d  _ want _ to hear.”

“But I…” I paused, trying to figure out how to convince him of my sincerity. “Maybe talking about it could…help?”

His eyes rose to mine once more, and I summoned a soft, reassuring smile to my mouth. He examined my face for something I couldn’t name, hesitation etched into his expression, his body tense with apprehension. 

“Or I could just...leave you alone,” I offered, quickly. “If that’s what you would prefer.” 

He sighed through his nose, averting his gaze once more, and I could see his mind churn with uncertainty as he pulled his lips into a thin line. 

When he provided no further response, I tried with all my might to keep my face from falling as I nodded, disappointment and hurt flooding me with the realization that he didn’t  _ want _ my help, my comfort. 

That maybe he didn’t want  _ me _ anymore.

Had I done something to lose his faith in me? My heart dropped to my stomach at the thought.

Perhaps I had been wrong, afterall. Perhaps...he didn’t feel the same way.

“Okay,” I whispered with finality. “I’ll go.” 

I began pushing past him, reaching for my discarded belongings. I frowned at the state of my coat, now a sopping mess on the forest floor.

“You know where you can find me when you’re-” 

Before my fingers could grasp the handle of my umbrella, I was forced back against the tree once more, finding myself in much the same position as when I had startled him. A strangled cry of surprise got caught in my throat as Emet-Selch pinned me to the trunk, pressing his weight against me before leaning down, leaving no more than a hair’s breadth between us.

I inhaled sharply, my fingers gripping the tree, nails digging into the bark as I watched him with wide eyes, confusion evident on my face.

“Don’t,” he said, tightly, his breath warm on my face. 

“Don’t?” I breathed, not bothering to mask the hopefulness that had returned to my voice.

“Don’t go.” 

My breath caught at the insistent tone of his voice and I let the tension in my body go as my heart fluttered with his words. He pushed further forward, gathering my lips in his. A soft whimper escaped me at the contact, my hands lifting from the tree to grip the fur of his coat as I kissed him back.

When he broke away from my mouth, he rested his forehead in the crook of my neck and my arms wound around him, holding him closely to myself, rubbing soothing circles over his back.

“I think, hero, that I would prefer your company,” he said, quietly. I pressed my cheek to his temple, my arms tightening their hold on him. 

“Of course,” I assured him, breathing a laugh as my eyes stung with tears. “Of course I’ll stay with you.” He nodded his head against my shoulder and lifted it, pressing his mouth to mine once again, kissing me slowly. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him and my hands threaded in his hair, balling in response. 

He pulled back once more, pressing his forehead to mine. One of my hands moved to cradle his cheek, my thumb stroking along his skin as I examined his face- his eyes were lined with red, dark circles bruising the skin underneath. 

“Do-do you want to go back home?” I asked. “Maybe...take a warm bath and rest by the fire?”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before shaking his head, releasing me and taking a step back. 

“Would you mind sitting with me awhile?” My brows shot up.

“W-well...no, but-”

“Perhaps,” he continued, cutting off my words. “We can endeavor to make  _ better _ memories of the rain.  _ Together _ .”

My mouth dropped open, any argument I had lost as he snapped his fingers and my coat appeared back on my body, my clothes and hair suddenly dry.

“Wouldn’t want you to get sick again,” he explained as I inspected myself. When I looked back to him, his attire had been dried as well and he was leaning over to pick up my umbrella. When I had accepted it, he took his place back against the tree. 

“Well, come on then, hero,” he commanded when I made no move to sit. “You’ll find the ground quite dry.”

I pouted my lips at his order and a smirk played on his lips as he watched me, expectantly. Finally, I rolled my eyes, a smile spreading across my mouth, and went to take my seat next to him. 

“Not there,” he said as his fingers wrapped around my wrist and tugged me down. I swallowed a squeal as I landed in his lap, the umbrella nearly flying out of my hand. He brought his face close to mine once again, nuzzling my cheek with his nose. “Here,” he whispered in my ear, the tone of his voice making my face flush. 

He planted a small, quick kiss on my cheek before allowing me to get comfortable. 

I situated myself into the cross of his legs, holding the umbrella over the both of us. He wrapped his arms around me, leaning into me as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I relaxed into him, my free hand laying atop his arm. 

We sat in a comfortable silence for a long while, listening to the sound of the ran rustling the grass of the forest floor, spattering on the top of the umbrella. I took one of his hands, and as I pressed my cheek against his, guided it over my heart so he could feel the steady, comforting  _ thump _ . 

“I love the rain,” I started quietly, as his palm flattened against my shirt. “It’s soothing to me.”

“How so?” 

“It helps take the pain away. It helps me forget about my duties and obligations and reminds me to just...live.”

He hummed, the rumble in his chest driving a chill up my spine, and tilted his head to place a slow kiss to the side of my neck. I smiled, twining my fingers between his and released a deep breath.

“Just like you,” I finished. He stilled behind me, his reaction making my smile widen. “And I hope that... one day, somehow… maybe I can help take your pain away as well.”

His hand fisted in the material of my shirt. 

“Oh, my dear hero,” he replied, softly, arms tightening around me. “You already do.” 

I felt tears rise to my eyes again as I squeezed his hand, an unsteady laugh escaping me. His other arm loosened, rising to grip my chin. He tilted my head to the side, catching my lips once more. I readily accepted him, breathing him in deeply. 

When he broke away from me, he tucked my head under his chin and I released a content sigh. 

“I dreamt about my home,” he began again after long moments of quiet. I settled into him, ready to listen to anything he was willing to tell me, in hopes that it would calm his mind and quell his fears. “And its final days.”


End file.
